Abstract The University of Virginia consistently ranks as one of the top public universities in the nation. One of its strengths is biomedical research where it has a traditional strength in the areas of cell and molecular biology. For 29 years the interdisciplinary Cell and Molecular Biology Graduate Program (CMB), whose faculty derives from 10 degree-granting departments and programs, has been bringing together the best biomedical graduate students and faculty from around the campus to generate a training forum that complements the classroom and laboratory experience. Students join the program in their second year, are supported by the training grant for two years, and remain associated with the program until they graduate. The training focuses on the second and third years of Ph.D. training when students are learning to apply class knowledge towards independent thinking and practical use of the scientific method. The CMB program seeks to intensify this transformative period by nurturing the students through a series of poster sessions, data clubs, mixers, and symposia to expose the students to outstanding multi-disciplinary science from around the university. They also learn to present their research and take ownership of their scientific accomplishments. The success of our trainees shows that the CMB program prepares them to be leaders of biomedical sciences in both academia and industry.